Some Bunny
by PegasusRider
Summary: MomijiTohru, One shot. Years have past and Yuki and Kyou are now in college leaving Tohru Honda alone and loveless, at least in her mind. Rated just to be safe.


A/N: I'm so SORRY! Grovels on the floor like Ritsu This is one of my three apologies to all of those who read my first ff, Just One Week.  It took me forever to finish it, so this oneshot is one of the three guilt children of that story. It's Momiji/Tohru, enjoy and please R&R!!

Summary- Momiji/Tohru.  Kyou and Yuki have both moved on to college, leaving Tohru Honda behind.  However, she's not alone as she originally thought though!

Disclaimer-NEVER! I will NEVER admit defeat! See's lawyers running at her Except now! I don't own Fruits basket.

Some Bunny 

            Momiji kicked a stone across the cement sidewalk as he trudged to Tohru's work.  He was in his final year of high school, and Tohru (along with Yuki and Kyou) had finished school, and still lived with Shigure while working for Momiji's father. 

            Yuki and Kyou had left for college leaving Tohru alone.  No, Akito didn't force them to; as a matter of fact he was rather against it. (The family leader had an odd sort of respect for Tohru since she had found out about Kyou.  Granted he didn't like her, but he thought it was cruel that Yuki and Kyou were leaving her alone.)  No one, even Momiji, knew why they were so set on leave Tohru Honda behind them. 

            Momiji looked up as he heard some girls giggle from behind him.  He sighed and pushed his blonde bangs out of doe brown eyes.  (A/N: Okay, picture Momiji as he did when those two helpers of the class president were imagining him older.)  He was much taller now, he actually towered over Tohru, and was even taller then Yuki and Kyou.  He was still happy go lucky, but he was dressing more normally now, and had abandoned his girlish fashions. 

            He continued to walk on, and paused once he reached his father's building.  He leaned against a cement barrier as he checked his watch.  Tohru would get off of work in three minutes. 

            He let a smile slip across his lips, Tohru was his favorite person in the whole wide world, to put it seriously, Momiji loved her.  Tohru was one of the only people who knew and understood what it was like to have mother, and then have her be torn from you.  She was able to see past the happy facade he put on, just like he was able to see past the mask she sometimes wore. 

            "Momiji?" He heard a silver bell voice ask and his head snapped up. 

            "Hi Tohru."  He said with a lopsided grin, his voice much deeper then it had been his freshman year. 

            Tohru appeared confused as she blinked, trying to process what he was doing here.  Her brown hair was pulled back into a perky ponytail, and her teal eyes studied him.  "What are you doing here?"  She asked as she fiddled with the strap of her purse.  Her eyes widened as she realized what she said. "Oh! I didn't mean it like that!"  She started to babble.  "What I meant was why are you here, for what reason. OH, but that makes it sound like I'm not happy to see you! I'm so sorry!"  She said her eyes growing wider until they were roughly the size of dinner plates.

            Momiji chuckled and he loosely placed his hand on her shoulder.  "It's alright Tohru, I'm here to walk you home." He said with a grin.

            "Oh." Tohru said; she then smiled. "Thanks, but you really didn't have to!"

            Momiji gave a bigger smile.  "I know, I wanted to."  He said.  Tohru grinned and nodded, and Momiji immediately recognized it as one of her fake smiles, but he decided not to press the subject and pushed off of the barrier and walked next to her. 

            "How was work?" He asked.

            Tohru gave a faint smile.  "Same as always!  A little tiring, but I don't mind!  How was school today?" She asked.

            "Okay."  Momiji replied and then laughed.  "Haru turned black again because someone insulted Kisa.  He fought with the kid, beat him pretty badly too.  Then a teacher came and broke it up." 

            "Oh, I hope he won't get in trouble!"  Tohru said, looking distressed.  "Was he okay?"

            Momiji sniggered.  "Oh yeah, he was fine, it's the other guy that didn't look to nice."

            Tohru shook her head as she turned her attention to the path before them.  "Have you heard from Yuki or Kyou?"  She asked, her voice guarded with cheerfulness. 

            Momiji halted and Tohru walked a few steps before stopping too.  "You mean they haven't written to you?"  He asked; he had been getting letters from the rodent and the feline for weeks.  He never imagined they weren't writing to Tohru.

            Tohru didn't face him.  "Well I'm sure they've been very busy!  I can't say I blame them either, college is fun and exciting.  I wouldn't want to spend my free time writing to little old me."

            So that's what had been bugging her, the fact that Yuki and/or Kyou had usually picked her up from work most likely didn't help her situation either. 

            "Tohru…" Momiji started but she broke in.

            "How's your little sister?"  She asked, starting to walk away from him. 

            "She's alright, her violin concert is in a few weeks."  He said, glancing down at the dirt path in the forest where he saw several dark drops on the trail, Tohru was crying.  "Tohru, wait up!"  He called as he ran after her retreating figure.  They were almost to Shigure's house and Momiji had to talk to her. 

            "Tohru, do you want Akito to talk to them?"  He asked.  As much as he hated the idea of the rat or the cat getting Tohru, he couldn't stand to see her miserable like this.

            Tohru was now running, she could see the lights to Shigure's house now.  "No, let them be.  It's their life and they should get to choose what they want to do."  She said as she choked down a sob.  She was now jogging up the sidewalk, Momiji hot on her heels.  "Goodnight Momiji!"  She hurriedly said before slipping into the house and sliding the door into place.  Momiji nearly crashed into the closed door.  He then quickly took off his shoes and peered in.  He spotted Tohru in the living room leaning up against a wall, her face full of tears as she slowly slid down the wall until she was in a sitting position. 

            He slipped the door all the way open and sighed.  "Tohru."  He said as Tohru cried, covering her face with her arms.  "Tohru."  He said again as she sobbed as he walked up to her. 

            He grumbled under his breath, cursing his curse that rendered him unable to properly sooth the weeping girl. 

            He hunkered down and gazed at her covered face.  "Tohru, it's okay if you miss them.  They were rather cruel to leave you behind."  He said, barely managing to keep the anger out of his voice. 

            Tohru surprised him by flinging herself at him, and for a split second he felt her warm arms around his neck before the curse was triggered, turning him into a soft, creamy rabbit. 

            His change in species didn't bother Tohru and instead she sobbed into his silky fur, hugging his tiny frame as if he were human and hugging her back.  After a few minutes she loosened her grip, but he still sat in her lap, allowing her to stroke his smooth, glossy fur.

            They sat there like that for several minutes until Momiji hopped off, knowing that soon the he would transform again. 

            Tohru let her hair out of the ponytail as she heard the familiar explosion from in the bathroom.  A few moments later a fully clothed Momiji appeared next to her. 

            "Do you want to talk about it?"  He asked, sitting down next to her.

            Tohru sighed; she knew her secrets were safe with the rabbit.  "I never guessed how much I'd miss Yuki and Kyou.  I always loved them, as friends.  And now it seems like no body likes me.  I wish I had somebody who really loved me."  She said, being blunt and getting to the point. 

            Momiji paused before leaning into her and silently kissing her forehead.  "But Tohru."  He whispered in her ear.  "Some bunny does love you!"

            For the second time that night Shigure hear the explosion of a transforming Sohma.  He snickered for a moment before he quickly finished writing the note, explaining to Tohru that had gone to Hatori's house for a super handsome blossom trio reunion.  What the note didn't explain was that Hatori didn't know that the reunion was taking place at his house, heck, he didn't even know that there was one!

            Shigure smiled as he pinned the note to the back door.  Finally his little flower had found somebody worthy of her love, a rabbit as a matter of fact, but he was some bunny!

O.o………………..o.O………………….…………..……………..

Okay, that didn't come out AT ALL the way I planned. .  Sorry if it's really ooc, but Momiji is older, way older, and I really don't write Momiji/Tohru, this is my first one as a matter of fact!  This is for all the fans who wanted Momiji/Tohru in Just One Week.  Hope you're pleased!!


End file.
